


A Cut Above

by Isabeau_Gower



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a cook, Sanji's hands are precious to him.  When one of the crew decides to 'borrow' one of his knives and dulls the blades, the results are predictable.  Zoro can tell that there's more going on though and decides to help his lover out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cut Above

A Cut Above  
Isabeau Gower  
One Piece Fandom

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, its story or its characters, and derive no profit from the telling of this piece of fan fiction.

 

“Son of a bitch!”

The loud curse from the kitchen window attracted the attention of the crew and even woke Zoro who was napping below.

The door burst open and Sanji appeared, a knife in one hand and a towel wrapped around the other. “Which one of you idiots ‘borrowed’ my knife again?”

Zoro closed his eyes. He knew he wasn’t in trouble, so what did it matter to him? One of the others was always using Sanji’s knives to cut something open and dulling the blades. He had his own knives and knew how to take care of them properly. No one was foolish enough to try using his. Maybe Sanji should learn how to lock them up if it bothered him so badly.

Across the deck, Usopp slid sideways to hide behind a large barrel. It was true that he had his own knife for cutting things, but Luffy tended to ‘borrow’ it and forget to give it back and he had been working on something for Nami. Some things just couldn’t wait and projects for Nami ranked high on that list. He wouldn’t have thought that he dulled the blade badly enough for Sanji to notice, but apparently…

It took Chopper a while to spot it, but eventually he saw that Sanji wasn’t holding the towel, he was wrapping it around his hand and the red stains were beginning to blossom through the fabric.

“Did you cut yourself?” the small creature asked as he made his way up the stairs.

“Yes. Some moron dulled the blade enough that it slipped when I tried to use it.” He turned to face Robin and Nami. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to make your afternoon refreshments, ladies. Please forgive me.”

Nami waved her hand to show that the apology was unnecessary and Robin smiled graciously before looking across the deck to locate Chopper’s bag and ‘handing’ it up to him.

Zoro looked on from below as Chopper carefully unwrapped the towel and then pushed Sanji back into the kitchen. Thinking that he could always excuse his curiosity under the guise of sharpening the dull blades, Zoro wandered up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Zoro arrived to find Chopper placing a small row of neatly laid stitches into Sanji’s left hand.

Sanji grimaced around the cigarette in his mouth and asked, “What do you want?”

“Well, it’s not like you’re going to be able to sharpen your knives like that and I thought you’d appreciate someone who knew what they were doing?” Zoro was glad for the cover story, but was annoyed that he’d had to use it to explain himself. Picking up the bloody knife from the table, he retrieved a cloth, some water, and the sharpening stone from the cupboard and settled on the chair opposite the cook to begin his work.

Sanji sat quietly while Chopper worked. Their doctor was as gentle as he could be, but the pain of the injury went deeper than the cut itself. This was his hand, his livelihood. His hands were all he had to create the dishes from his soul. Without them…

Zoro watched surreptitiously as he sharpened the damaged piece of cutlery. Whoever had used Sanji’s knife must have been cutting something very tough to have dulled it this badly. It was no wonder the cook had cut himself, probably more the miracle that it wasn’t worse.

Zoro paused in his work at that thought. Sanji’s hands were so important to him; he didn’t even fight with them as a general rule. As the swordsman watched Chopper finish his work and leave the kitchen, he observed the brooding cook and understood that his anger ran deeper than a ruined knife.

“Oi, cook, you want me to take a look at the other knives as long as I have the stuff out?” Zoro tried to get Sanji’s attention, but the blond was lost in thought. “Oi.”

“What do you want?” Not bothering to wait for an answer, Sanji walked over to the sink and threw the contents of the cutting board into the trash before tossing the board across the room. “Damn it!”

Zoro took a deep breath and stood up. This was going to require more than just fixing the knives. Calmly walking across the space between them, he reached around the cook and put the knife back into its place in the block. Instead of retreating, however, he stayed close to Sanji’s side and whispered into his ear, “You’ve gotta calm down or you’re gonna tear open those stitches.”

Sanji pulled his head away from Zoro’s lips and glared at the swordsman. “What do you know about it? Just leave me the hell alone.”

“I know that this has a lot less to do with that knife than it does with this hand.” Reaching out, Zoro grabbed Sanji’s hand before the cook could pull it away. With a small kiss to the palm just above the angry, red line, he said, “I know that your hands are important to who you are and what you do. They’re important to me too, you know.” Turning the injured hand carefully, he slipped Sanji’s index finger between his lips and licked the pad briefly before sucking the digit in completely.

Sanji was wired on adrenaline and prepared for a fight, not for this. The cut, the pain, the anxiety, he felt as though he wanted to beat something or at least stomp it to death. He never would have expected Zoro to have guessed what was on his mind. Passionate, stolen moments between the two of them consisted of a lot of sweating and panting, but not a great deal of conversation.

Zoro watched Sanji’s body language as he laved the finger and then added another. The cook was strung so tight that he looked ready to snap. He knew what that kind of adrenaline did to the body and knew that you didn’t just relax and come down after something like that. You had to burn it off. With no ready opponents, and not feeling like picking a fight himself, Zoro tried to push Sanji to expend his passion in a more pleasurable way.

With the hand not holding Sanji’s wrist, Zoro reached between them and unfastened Sanji’s pants. In moments he had Sanji’s half hard cock in his hand and began to stroke it with the same rhythm he used on the fingers in his mouth. When Sanji began to pant, Zoro dropped to his knees and swallowed the ready cock.

Sanji leaned back against the sink and closed his eyes. Zoro’s warm, wet mouth was engulfing him with soft fire. The light suction increased and he felt his entire length fill Zoro’s eager mouth and touch the back of his throat. Sanji couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him any more than he could stop himself from opening his eyes. The sight of Zoro there on the floor, licking and sucking his cock drove his passion up another notch and he couldn’t wait anymore.

Pushing Zoro away with his good hand, he reached over and grabbed the oil from the shelf. He handed the bottle over to his lover just before kicking off his pants and turning around and bending over the sink. “Hurry up. For God’s sake, hurry up.”

Zoro smiled and quickly unstoppered the bottle. Pouring a generous amount in his hand, he dribbled some between the cheeks of Sanji’s ass and after tugging his own pants down with his clean hand, stroked the rest over his own growing erection.

Apparently not content to wait, Sanji reached back with his uninjured hand and quickly fingered himself, pushing the oil deep inside his own body.

At the sight of Sanji impaled on his own fingers, Zoro let out his own groan and finally relented to the cook’s pace. Yanking Sanji’s hand aside, Zoro grabbed Sanji’s hips and sheathed himself in a single thrust.

Both men were wild with passion and bucked eagerly against one another. Sweat rolled down Sanji’s face and he watched in fascination as the droplets hit the bottom of the sink under him. Zoro’s relentless pounding in his ass felt so very good and the only throbbing he felt now was in his dick, not his hand.

Sanji grabbed at the edge of the sink with both hands as he scrambled to improve his leverage. No sooner had his fingers closed around the porcelain than Zoro reached around and pried the fingers of his injured hand away. Even in the throes of passion, Zoro was looking out for his lover.

When they were both close and approaching exhaustion, Zoro pulled them upright and reached down with his free hand to take Sanji’s cock in a tight fist. Sanji rocked back and forth, stimulating himself on Zoro’s cock and hand.

Eventually both men reached their peak and came hard, Zoro in Sanji’s ass, and Sanji over the edge of his sink. They stood in the lengthening shadows of the kitchen with no other sound than their heavy breathing and the pounding of their hearts.

Zoro carefully pulled himself free from Sanji’s body and turned the cook around for a deep, breathless kiss. Sanji’s knees were shaking as he came down from the adrenaline burning orgasm and Zoro eased both of them to the floor to lean against a nearby trunk.

“One of these days, we’re going to have to get around to trying this in a real bed,” Sanji said between gulps of air.

“Why bother. It means way more to me that you let me fuck you in your kitchen than a bed ever would. If you’d like it though, I’ll take you anyway you want.”

Sanji smiled at the notion that Zoro was honored by a quickie over the sink and thought that maybe there was more to this relationship than he had thought.

Whatever either of them might have taken from that thought would have to wait though. Both men leaned against one another, still undressed but holding each other tightly, and fell asleep.


End file.
